Somnio Verum
by joryuukage
Summary: [Magic KaitouDetective Conan] To Dream of Truth. Not your average 'Why Katio is Afraid of Fish fic' by far. Kaito's been having weird dreams. He forgets these dreams after he wakes up, and is left with only the feeling the dream instilled in him, as real


"_Daaaaddddddyyyyyyyy!"_

_Kaito struggled vainly against his captor as he called out for his father, tears stinging unbidden at the corners of his frantic fear filled cerulean eyes._

_Touchi watched helplessly as he struggled against his bindings. "Kaito! Don't worry, Kaito! I'll come get you, I promise!"_

_Kaito watched his father as he was dragged away by some unknown man in black. "Daddy!"_

_Kaito punch, kicked, and flailed against his abductor, stopping only when he was thrown roughly into a black car._

"_Lemme go!" the young nine-year-old wailed as the older man roughly pinned him down and tied a thick rope around his wrists. _

_Kaito's assailant smirked down at him, dark eyes shining with a malicious glee. Kaito scowled as best a nine-year-old could and glared, scooting back from under the man who still straddled him, obviously enjoying the younger's discomfort._

_Kaito sat up and looked out the cars tinted windows, noting with displeasure how they were moving at too great a speed for him to escape from without a few broken bones._

_Stubbornly, the brunette kept his mouth tightly shut and glared when the man next to him started speaking._

"_Don't think daddy's gonna get you out of this one, kid. Daddy's gonna be veeeerrrrrrryyyyyyyy busy; too busy to come and save you." The man practically purred when he said that, leaning over to whisper it in his ear._

_Kaito saw his opening and pounced, using the reflexes he'd built up dodging Aoko's toy mop to kick him where he could-his stomach._

_He smirked, already recovered from the small amount of pain inflicted on him by the small boy; nine-year-olds weren't that strong. "Now that wasn't very nice," The man purred, reaching out for Kaito with his long, elegant, pale fingers._

_Kaito's eyes widened, and he tried to back up even further away from the grotesque adult; he'd heard stories about things happing to kids-gross things like adults forcing themselves upon children. Was that what was going to happen to him? An adult was going to ravish him until he was bored and then dump him in some unknown area?_

_Kaito gave an involuntary whimper, pressing himself harder against the car door. Suddenly there was a loud click, and the mini magician's head whirled around as he brought his bound hands protectively up to his chest, to see that the lock he'd been so confident he could easily pull open had disappeared, into the car door. His eyes widened as his hands curled into loose fists against his chest, and he whimpered again._

_The raven-haired man smiled cruelly, caressing the side of Kaito's face. "Don't worry," he cooed in a manner that only made Kaito worry more, "I won't lay a finger on your pretty little body until my boss is done with you."_

_Kaito's breathing quickened and he began to sweat, wishing he could disappear and reappear somewhere far, far away. He closed his eyes tightly as tears clung to his lashes, bound to fall at any moment. He let out a shuddering breath, wishing with all his might that he had taken Aoko up on her offer, that he'd gone out with her and her father to the movies, instead of following his dad on his magic act._

'_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorrrrrryyyyyyyyy!' Kaito wailed to himself. 'I'm sorry for all the mean stuff I did, I'm sorry I flipped Aoko's skirt, I'm sorry I made fun of Nakamori-keibu, I'm sorry I begged Daddy to let me come and teach me magic tricks when I knew he was tired, I'm sorry I turned the teacher's favorite scarf orange, I'm sorry I kicked that soccer ball at that one kid's head, I'm sorry! I won't do it again as long as I get out of this unharmed!' _

_The car rolled to a stop outside a hotel and the man tugged at him, pulling him out of the car. The door of the car opened and-_

**Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiii! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Kaito shot up in bed, drenched from head to toe in a cold sweat. The memory of the dream was already slipping away, leaving behind only the very realistic fear he felt like he'd felt before.

Kaito ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair, still damp from the shower-or was it the sweat?-he'd had the night before. He sighed, the last bits of the dream floating away like the blue plumes of smoke he so often used in his heists.

The teenager groaned, flopping back on his bed, palms covering his eyes. Why couldn't he remember it? Why did it feel so real? And most importantly, what was he doing awake before noon on a Sunday?

"Shit," he cursed shooting up in bed again. He was supposed to meet Aoko and her new friends along with the odd misfit duo he'd dared to call friends once or twice-Akako and Hakuba.

The boy threw off the light blue covers of his bed in a frenzy, stumbled through to his closet and began tearing through it looking for clothes.

'_School uniform, no, last years Halloween costume, no, Kid outfit-**definitely not,**'_

Kaito pulled out a hoodie, jeans, and a clean pair of boxers. He dressed quickly, and made his way into the kitchen, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

He slipped on his shoes, ran out the door and shouted a quick, "Goodbye!" over his shoulder as he went to go meet Aoko in the designated spot.


End file.
